


there are boys without hearts (but you aren't one)

by asphyxiatinghypnotic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, literal shit, told through letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxiatinghypnotic/pseuds/asphyxiatinghypnotic
Summary: kravitz sends letters, they seem to be effective.





	there are boys without hearts (but you aren't one)

**Author's Note:**

> uh this one isn't that good, but bear with me and hopefully it will get better. this is also prewritten (only this one chapter though.)

January 23

 

Dear Taako,

 

I have assumed that you will get this letter days after I wrote this, or maybe you haven’t. I might have possibly opened a riff and dropped the letter off while you were asleep. Then again, your room is so messy it might take you days to notice it. Sorry, that might be considered rude. It truly has been a while since I’ve lived a mortal life. I have been sitting on the idea of writing letters to you because when we don’t see each other you have these to look on. You don’t even have to write me back, it just feels relaxing to do this. That sounds weird and a little sappy. I’m sorry, again. This might seems strange to someone who hasn’t been dead for, who knows how long. 

 

Writing letters was all I had back when I was living. I didn’t have a fancy Stone of Farspeech, but those do make everything quite easier don’t they? I haven’t written in so long either. I try to take a slice out of not so busy day, or the nights to write these. Not so busy days are very hard to have, though, Lup and Barry can tell you all about it. Then again, I think the fact that you’re living with them that’s all you hear. Sometimes all you hear from me is angry ranting about my job. I digress though, so back to writing. As I stated before, it has been forever since I have truly sat down to write something. Especially to someone I am fond of. Taako, you know how special to me you are, right? 

 

My, now, everlasting fondness for you is something I will always cherish. It seems to be the only thing that makes me feel mortal. Though, I will never be mortal again, it feels nice to have a slice of life that is. Taako, you are that slice of life. I know this letter seems a little everywhere, and I do apologize for that, but I can’t wrap my head around how I ended up with someone like you. I would say the cliche of that you’re too good for me, but we both know that’s wrong. We both have our flaws and that’s what makes us, well us. Neither of us is more deserving of the other. I deserve you as much as you deserve me. Dear, I do think this is my way of opening up to you with things I am to uncomfortable to talk about face-to-face. If you do want to talk about these things someday, please tell me. I may not be comfortable telling you then and there, but at some point I will be. There are parts of your life I do hope you are comfortable telling me soon too. Such as your past, or even your outlook for the future.

 

My outlook for the future is as good as it can get. Being dead already doesn’t give you much to look forward too. As the Grim Reaper I can only hope that the necromancy levels go down (which I doubt they will) and that people don’t have the goal to kill themselves. The end goal in life is always the afterlife, whether good or bad. Some people have an idea if they’ll enter the Astral Plane and become lost souls just wandering, and others know that they’ll be happy and satisfied with the Astral Plane. The others, they know where they’re going is screaming place of unhappiness filled with the unhappy and the evil. Dear, I don’t know where you’re headed and I don’t have the slightest clue if you do. Hopefully, you aren’t a lost soul wandering this plane. It’s unsettling to see them wandering, they appear and they just walk. Gathering the sites, the information they can and they wait. They wait for more and Taako, that seems like it does not suit you. I hope you end up happy, wherever you end up. With either me or Lup escorting you here, or both, perhaps. You have so much longer than I am willing to admit. 

 

With Love,

Kravitz

**Author's Note:**

> i'm keeping this as one chapter right now because currently I don't have like any motivation to continue this, but eventually I will continue this! so keep your eyes peeled  
> find me on tumblr @funkyhypnotic


End file.
